Chickens (Double Edged)
Chickens are animals and weapons in the game Double Edged. Appearance Living Chickens have a mainly white body, with a puffed out chest and two flapping wings. They have two small brown legs, and a small head with two black eyes. A red crest is upon their head, as well as an orange protruding beak to the right of it. Petrified When turned into stone or gold, chickens retain the same appearance as usual, except without their normal colours. As gold, their entire bodies are gold, and as stone their entire bodies are cracked, grey stone. When petrified in one of the two elements, their wings are always out-stretched. Weapon When the chickens are used as a weapon, they are dragged behind the Spartan, constantly wiggling and shaking. They are dragged by their feet, and will come out unscathed no matter how many times they are beaten against the ground or enemies. Game information Chickens are introduced late in the first level of the game. Only a single chicken appears in that level. Chickens can be used as weapons, or just left alone running around within the current area. They are relatively weak as weapons, so in general it is better for the player to use a sword than a chicken, especially as swords cannot run away from the player. Independent During the game, chickens are always seen running around aimlessly in a certain area (possibly running away from something). They stay in a certain area, and will never independently move across the level any more. They will run at a brisk pace, faster than the Spartans, and are always rapidly changing direction. They seem to be afraid of something, and never seem to tire. In stage 2-#, priests of Hecate are usually swarmed by chickens. The priests of hecate possess the ability to turn foes into chickens, even the Spartan. This means that some chickens could possibly be other warriors or foes that opposed the priests. When a priest casts a purple circle onto the ground and it reaches the Spartan, it will turn him into a chicken for a period of time. When a Spartan is turned into a chicken, they will drop whatever weapon they hold except for the dagger (since it can never be dropped). The Spartan can move around as a chicken the same way they move around in Spartan form, though it is difficult to determine which chicken is them if they are surrounded by others, as all chickens are exactly the same in appearance. The Spartan will soon get out of their chicken form after a few seconds, armed with only their dagger. The weapon they dropped can be picked up again, as this weapon is not changed into a chicken. As a weapon The chicken, along with being an animal, can also be used as a weapon. The chicken is the second animal which can be equipped as a weapon, the first being the wild boar. For it to be used as a weapon, it has to be knocked unconscious. This can be done easily by a single blow from any weapon, but can be made a little more difficult due to the chicken's speediness. Once unconscious, going up to it and pressing the attack or weapon switch button (<) will equip the player with the chicken as a weapon, and discard any other weapon the player was holding before. The Spartan's attack is to hit enemies with the chicken. Enemies hit by a chicken will be stunned for a split second if hit enough times. The chicken does not deal much damage as other weapons, the player having to clobber enemies multiple times with the feathered creature to kill any enemy. Using a chicken for a weapon is unadvised, as it is more powerful than a dagger, but less than a sword. They are also slower than a sword or dagger (about the speed of an axe). When the player is done with the chicken and switches it for another weapon, the chicken will be put unconscious on the ground, but come back up and begins running again after about a half-second. Chicken Weapon.png|A Spartan using a chicken as a weapon Chicken Hit.png|A Spartan attacking with a chicken Thrown :Main artcle: Statues In stages 1-2, chickens are seen turned into gold and stone. While in gold or stone form, they can be used as thrown weapons (like chests, boars, and rocks). When the player goes up next to them and presses the attack button, they will pick up the creature and hold it upside down above their head. Pressing the attack button again will result in throwing the chicken far in front of them, doing considerable damage to anyone whom it hits. Gold Chicken.png|A chicken turned into gold Golden Chicken hold.png|A Spartan holding a golden chicken as a weapon Trivia *Chickens will often swarm the priests of Hecate to confuse the player when they get turned into chickens themselves. These chickens are supposedly the transformed lizard men. *As a weapon, chickens are probably more for amusement than for actual strategy. *Golden chickens are only seen in a single level - stage 1-2. Category:Weapons Category:Interactive objects